Burn
by xXStephRheaXx
Summary: A prompt based on a Peter Hale character study and why I think he turned into the monster that he is. It focuses on the fictional life I have created for him before the fire and why it has affected him so much. AU and Peter centric. Derek is mentioned briefly.


He was twentyseven when the fire happened. He wasn't even supposed to be there. Come on, what self respecting grown man still lives with his _sister _at twentyseven? He was only there because his wife had had braxton hicks the previous day and needed to be with other people just in case the baby arrived early. He was just round to pick her up after work when he somehow got roped into having dinner with his family then into several games of crash bandicoot in the basement games room with Jackson when he threw a tantrum at having to leave mid game with his cousins. His wife's tired eyes guilted him into staying put until she had the energy to move her massive bulk home and stopped him from snapping at the stubborn ten year old. Jackson was too much like him for them to have a solid relationship, both too stubborn and arrogant that they grated on each other, but God knows Peter loved the little bastard.

At seven months pregnant, Pete's wife was the most stunning woman in the world to Peter. Petite at 5'1, with lustrous brown locks, she was all gentle curves and cheek splitting smiles. Even though they had been married for over ten years, Peter still got those moments when their eyes met that reality would strike him that _yes_, he was lucky enough to have this kind, beautiful woman as a wife. His heart would thud madly in his chest and he would have to kiss her in these moments, to reassure himself that she was his and his wold would growl contentedly in that part of him that was associated with being a werewolf. _Mine_.

They were the typical childhood sweetheart couple. They lived in the same town, had all the same classes together, but it wasn't until he was a cocky fifteen year old that he truly noticed her, when his wolf noticed her. He had to have her. He chased her, manipulated and coerced her into finally dating him against her better judgement. He was the arrogant bad boy, who flirted with anything that moved, who agrivated all of their teachers and his family. Her family would not approve of him! His relentlessness wore her down and she finally consented to a date. And the rest they say, is history.

They made mistakes- a _lot_. At sixteen she found out she was pregnant and it was shotgun wedding for them! His older sister made sure of that. To say that Talia was not pleased would be an understatement. If his alpha was a meaner person she would have made sure that Peter could never have any more children. With her teeth.

Thankfully, she was a forgiving alpha and allowed him to marry Maria and reveal the truth to her. The first time he transformed in front of Maria, she screamed and slapped him on the face so hard that his ears wrung and his fangs sunk into the fragile flesh of his lips. Maria simultaneously screamed at him and nursed his bleeding lips with her handkerchief and screamed at him even more when she had wiped away the blood to find his lip fully healed. He kissed her to make the incessant screaming stop, which surprisingly worked.

They married when she was three months along. It was a simple ceremony held in the back garden of his sisters manor, with Talia officiating and Maria's father literally holding a gun trained on a very sensitive part of Peter's anatomy. It was a beautiful day. Jackson was born six months later, screaming and demanding, just like his father and entirely human, just like his mother.

Malia followed two years later and she was the most beautiful baby Peter had ever lain eyes on. She was quiet and full of smiles, just an overall good baby- the complete opposite of Jackson so came out screaming and hadn't stopped since . Parent's aren't supposed to admit it, but as much as he loved Jackson,Malia was his favourite. She was so much like her beautiful mother that his heart ached and felt full to bursting whenever her looked at her. He planned on locking her up until she was at least forty. Hell if he was letting anyone like him near someone as innocent at Malia! It also helped that she shared his werewolf gene.

Peter was a blessed man. They had their problems, and he sometimes had those traitorous thoughts that made him feel like a selfish tool for ever doubting that took the right path in life, but his lovely human wife made him grow up, anchored him on the full moons and made him feel complete. She was his everything.

The third child was unexpected- and to be honest, not very welcome. They were making ends meet for the first time, Peter was just promoted in his job as an architect and they were able to finally stop worrying that they would be able to afford the mortgage or pay back his college loans. The children were finally at the age where they weren't completely dependent on them, allowing them to finally actually be alone, which Peter more than relished in. Throwing another child into the mix added another burden, but looking at the completely ecstatic look on Maria's face when she told him convinced him to get a grip, to stop him being a selfish bastard and made him quickly rethink all of his future plans.

This pregnancy was harder than the other two, Maria was constantly tired and sickly but to Peter she still looked sexy as hell, even when she was shouting at him one minute then sobbing on his shoulder the next. It just made him want her more when she was so passionate.

She was so tired that if he could give her a break for just one night before the baby came, he would. He entertained all of the children and gave Maria, Talia and his older bother Daniel and his wife Lara time to catch up and relax. The only teenagers, Derek and Laura were out that night, doing God knows what, so he was entertaining Talia's youngest daughter Cora, Daniels young twins alongside Jackson and Malia.

He had just herded his siblings children to bed when he first smelled smoke. He was carrying Jackson in one arm, Malia in the other when the first fire bomb was thrown through the window directly at him.

His eyes flashed, his wolf snarling at him, before instincts took over and he ran out the door, with his children to the safety of the outlying forest.

"Jackson, take your sister!" He thrust Malia into Jacksons arms before sprinting back into the flaming building. He was too late. The wolfsbane filled smoke attacked his lungs, burning him from the inside out, a barrier of mountain ash preventing him from getting anywhere near the library that his siblings were in. Where his wife was trapped.

A concussion knocked him to his feet, fire roaring everywhere as the roof of the manor collapsed, a glancing blow to his temple causing him to crash to the floor. The last thing he remembered was watching his wife burn alive.

He dreamt of her every minute he was in that coma. There was no relief. He forgot eveything else except her incinerating face, heard nothing but her screams for over five years.

He broke.

When he finally started waking up from his terrors, he was so weak that his wolf took over, leaching at the opportunity to finally be in control, to finally be free. He forgot everything about his blessed life except _revenge_. It was what drove him, what kept him breathing when his grief threatened to consume him.

He never meant to kill Laura. She was in his way. He made a mistake trying to recruit Scott, _good_, innocent, Scott. But killing Kate, feeling his claws tear through her fragile throat, he would never regret that. Derek may have finally killed him that day, finally setting him free that day from his everpresent nightmare, but at least he died knowing the woman who murdered his family was murdered just as brutally.

But who could turn up the chance at reincarnating oneself? Lydia was a uselful- if shallow tool. He had unfinished business to attend to. He had other hunters to tear limb from limb, and a life to regain.

He felt in his mind, that broken insane part of him that he could barely contain fighting to take over, to become the alpha again, to make Derek beg for forgiveness for what he did to him, but for now he was content to wait. His children needed him afterall. He could play t sane until his opportune moment came up. Derek didn't stand a chance.

He was going to burn for as many days as Peter was forced to. He was going to writhe in agony inside and out just like Peter did when he watched his pregnant wife die slowly in front of him when he was powerless to do anything. Peter would make sure of that.


End file.
